This invention relates to a toothpaste dispensing unit, more particularly a unit for use with squeeze-type tubes, pumps and replaceable cartridges of tooth paste, that is operable with one hand.
All known manually-operated toothpaste pumps and tubes require the use of two hands and a certain degree of care and control to operate. This can be challenging for the elderly, the young and some handicapped persons, resulting in a messy counter top and dispenser. Toothpaste tubes are often left with the caps off, causing a hardening of the contents in and around the nozzle of the tube. When a pump is used as a dispensing means, toothpaste hardens around the spout and valve and often falls onto pump parts, rather than onto the toothbrush. Furthermore, most pumps consist of a one-piece moulding of the pump to the toothpaste container, which is not cost-effective, as the entire unit must be discarded each time the toothpaste is exhausted.
Storage space can also be a problem, as it is often limited in small bathrooms, particularly when they are shared by many people. Toothpaste and toothbrushes are often stored together in beakers or on racks, which causes clutter and exposes the brushes to cross-contamination.
It is therefore a feature of the present invention to provide a means whereby various pumps can be incorporated into a system that allows toothpaste to be dispensed with greater ease, accuracy and cleanliness using only one hand. Another feature of the invention is to provide a more cost-effective pump that can be used with squeeze-type tubes. It is a further feature of the invention to provide a replaceable cartridge that can be used with the more cost-effective pump. A further feature of the invention is to conserve space by providing a clean, tidy and self-contained toothpaste and toothbrush storage system that protects toothbrushes from cross-contamination.
With regard to the first feature, a pump housing that immobilises a pump unit in an inverted, vertical position is provided. Modified versions of the housing are available to accommodate the pumps that are currently available on the market, under the brand names of AQUAFRESH(trademark), COLGATE(trademark), and HENKEL(trademark). The means of immobilisation ranges from a means to engage a peripheral recess in the pump body, to a means to engage a screw thread on the body of the pump, thereby securing the pump within the housing. Also incorporated into the housing is a swing trigger which, when pressed upon with a toothbrush, with the use of just one hand, activates a trigger on the pump, thereby opening the pump outlet valve and allowing the toothpaste to be dispensed. The swing trigger also acts to guide the toothbrush so as to ensure accuracy and ease of use. As with the means of immobilisation, the swing trigger is also modified for adaptation to the various types of pumps.
The important feature of providing a more cost-effective pump is achieved in a preferred embodiment by making available a reusable and easily cleaned take-apart pump to be used within the housing. The pump is composed of a trigger, a pliable displacement chamber, a back float valve and a front flap valve. When the pump trigger is depressed by the swing trigger, the flexible displacement chamber distorts, reducing the volume within the chamber, and causing the float valve to shut in order to prevent toothpaste from regressing back into the attached container. At the same time, the front flap valve opens to allow toothpaste to be expelled through the spout.
The swing trigger for use with the take-apart pump may be equipped with resilient members such as elastic bands to assist in properly guiding the swing when it is pushed on by a toothbrush toward the rear of the housing to compress the trigger on the pump. One of the bands also aids in raising and lowering a shield on the spout of the pump to control the flow of toothpaste. When the toothpaste has been dispensed, and the toothbrush is withdrawn, the elastics compress to return the swing trigger back into its original position and close the spout shield so that toothpaste cannot leave the spout when the dispenser is not in use.
A connecting attachment is provided to the take-apart pump so that it can be used, within the housing, in conjunction with most known squeeze-type toothpaste containers. The bottom surface of the attachment contains engaging threads, allowing it to be screwed into the pump, while the upper surface is equipped internally, with a threaded, small-diameter hole which can accept the nozzle of a toothpaste tube.
Regarding the feature of providing a replaceable cartridge for use with the housing and the inverted pump, a pack consisting of a rigid, tubelike cartridge is attached to the pump by the mating together of threads. This replaceable pack utilizes atmospheric pressure, so that when the displacement chamber is empty, and the pressure is reduced, the back flap valve will open, causing toothpaste to flow rout of the pack and into the chamber. A follower piston moves down incrementally as the atmospheric pressure becomes greater than the pressure inside the container.
Lastly, the feature of hygienic toothbrush storage is achieved in a preferred embodiment by the attachment of two tumblers, or prongs, into slots located on opposing sides of the housing. Each tumbler requires little space and accepts only one toothbrush for storage, yet can still hold sufficient water for efficient mouth rinsing. The prongs, which are also releasably attached to the housing, require even less space, while still allowing for adequate, contamination-free storage of toothbrushes when the unit is affixed to a wall.